teenwolfmtvfandomcom-20200214-history
Teen Wolf (TV Series)
Teen Wolf is an American supernatural drama television series, created by Jeff Davis, which was first broadcast on June 5, 2011 on MTV. Starring Tyler Posey as Scott McCall, the series follows a teenage werewolf as he faces various supernatural challenges and the more mundane challenges of being a not-so-average teenager. The series is produced by MTV and MGM Television which holds the rights to the original 1985 Teen Wolf movie. The current Executive Producer/Show Runner is Jeff Davis. Directors Russell Mulcahy (Highlander, Resident Evil: Extinction) and Tim Andrew along with writer Christian Taylor receive Co-Executive Producer credits. Season 1 and Season 2 were filmed in Atlanta, Georgia. Production moved to Los Angeles, California for Season 3 and Season 4. A renewal for Season 5 was announced at San Diego Comic Con 2014. 2.167 million people viewed the pilot during its initial airing on MTV on June 5, 2011. Main Cast and Characters Current * Tyler Posey as Scott McCall (60/60) * Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski (60/60) * Tyler Hoechlin as Derek Hale (59/60) * Holland Roden as Lydia Martin (54/60) * Shelley Hennig as Malia Tate (16/60) (4x01 - present) Recurring: (3x13 - 3x24) * Arden Cho as Kira Yukimura (22/60) (4x01 - present) Recurring: (3x13 - 3x24) * Dylan Sprayberry as Liam Dunbar (9/60) (5x01 - present) Recurring: (4x03 - 4x12) Former * Colton Haynes as Jackson Whittemore (24/60) (1x01 - 2x12) * Crystal Reed as Allison Argent (47/60) (1x01 - 3x24) Development The show was in development starting in January 2009 with Davis hired by MTV to come up with an ongoing series about a teenage werewolf. In August 2009, based on the strength of Davis’ script, the network ordered a “pilot presentation” or short pilot episode as a proof of concepthollywoodreporter.com - Teen Wolf Pilot Moving Ahead at MTV (2009-08-31). Casting was complete in December 2009 hollywoodreporter.com - Four join MTV's Teen Wolf gang (2009-12-13) and filming of the presentation began shortly after in Atlanta, Georgia. It wasn't until a year later, November 2010, the network ordered a full 12 episode season and production on additional scenes for the pilot and the rest of the episodes began in earnest.- MTV picking up Teen Wolf (2010-30-11) Season Synopsis Season 1 Main article Season 1 Season 1 aired in the United States beginning on June 5, 2011 and ending on August 15, 2011. All episodes, save the first, aired on Mondays at 10pm. The first episode, Wolf Moon, aired on Sunday after the MTV Movie Awards. The episode was repeated on the following Monday at 9pm preceding the second episode Second Chance at First Line. Alone in the woods at night, Scott McCall is bitten by The Alpha and turns into a werewolf. He struggles to balance being a werewolf with his normal life and new love interest Allison Argent. A series of "animal attack" murders leads to the search for The Alpha Werewolf and the discovery that Allison's family has a dark and destructive history with the werewolves of Beacon Hills. Season 2 Main article Season 2 Season 2 aired in the United States beginning on June 3, 2012 and ending on August 13, 2012. All episodes, except the first, aired on Mondays at 10pm. The first episode, Omega, aired on Sunday following the MTV Movie Awards. The episode was repeated on the following Monday at 9pm preceding the second episode Shape Shifted. Just a few days after the events that ended Season 1, a funeral brings the Argent family patriarch, Gerard, to Beacon Hills. Scott McCall and his friends are caught up in Gerard's apparent thirst for revenge against werewolves and a series of murders carried out by a new shape shifting creature. Season 3 Main article Season 3 Season 3 aired in the United States beginning on June 3, 2013. Unlike the previous 2, Season 3 consists of 24 episodes split into 12 episode blocks. The first block, Season 3(a), ended on August 19, 2013. Four months after the events of Season 2, Scott begins his junior year at Beacon Hills High School. He's spent a peaceful summer focused on being a better student and a better son. His calm is shattered by the arrival of The Alpha Pack and a new string of mysterious ritual killings. The second block of episodes, Season 3(b), debuted on January 6, 2014 and achieved highest ratings of the series to date. A few weeks after the Darach's defeat, Scott and his friends face a new threat in the form of an ancient Japanese spirit known as the Nogitsune. Season 3 ended on March 24, 2014. Season 4 Main article Season 4 Season 4 began airing in the United States on June 23, 2014 and ended on September 8, 2014. The story picks up a few weeks after Allison's death as Scott and his friends face constant attacks from assassins in the employ of an unseen Benefactor. Peter Hale and Kate Argent form an alliance and try to kill Scott. Ratings Main Article: Teen Wolf Ratings For the first three seasons, Teen Wolf was a consistent performer, ranking as MTV's highest rated original drama. Season 4 was the lowest rated season overall. The show saw a drop of 18% in the number of overall viewers from Season 3 according to the Nielsen ratings. * The most watched episode in Season 1 is Wolf Moon, the least watched episode is Heart Monitor. * The most watched episode in Season 2 is Omega, the least watched episode is Raving. * The most watched episode in Season 3 is Anchors, the least watched to date is Frayed. * The most watched episode out of all the episodes is Anchors, the least watched episode out of all the episodes is Heart Monitor. Season Averages Average Viewers in Millions Awards Winner: Choice Summer TV Show (Teen Choice Awards 2012) Winner: Tyler Posey Choice Summer TV Actor Male (Teen Choice Awards 2012) Nominated: Crystal Reed Choice Summer TV Actor Female (Teen Choice Awards 2012) Winner: Best Youth-Oriented Television Series (Saturn Awards 2012) Nominated: Choice Summer TV Show (Teen Choice Awards 2013) Nominated: Tyler Posey Choice Summer TV Actor Male (Teen Choice Awards 2013) Winner: Best Youth-Oriented Television Series (Saturn Awards 2013 and 2014) Winner: Dylan O'Brien Choice TV Villain (Teen Choice Awards 2014) Winner: Tyler Hoechlin Choice TV Scene Stealer: Male (Teen Choice Awards 2014) Nominated: Tyler Posey Choice Summer TV Star: Male (Teen Choice Awards 2014) Nominated: Tyler Posey Choice TV Actor: Choice Fantasy/Sci-Fi (Teen Choice Awards 2014) Nominated: Choice TV Fantasy/Sci-Fi Series (Teen Choice Awards 2014) Original Synopsis From MTV: Scott was just a regular guy until one bite changed his life forever. Now he struggles to understand who he is and what he might become. Is he more wolf than human - or is it the other way around? Whichever it is, it's not going to be easy. Scott will try to control his urges, but mostly he's scared that it's his urges that could end up controlling him. Teen Wolf is the story of Scott as he tries to walk the line between what he wants and what he can't help from wanting. Will the bite end up being a gift? Or will it be a curse? And what will it all mean for his relationship with Allison - the girl he can't get enough of? Only time will tell if he should embrace his newfound powers, or if he should fear them. From MGM: Scott’s a young high school sophomore who has always been on the outside looking in. No girlfriend, bad at sports and socially awkward. But a single wolf bite changes everything. Now Scott has super-human abilities which lead him to become the star of his lacrosse team. His athletic prowess also makes him popular and desirable, and he falls for the new girl in town, Allison, who’s equally smitten. But Scott’s “new” personality and abilities also pose several problems, including being pulled into the middle of a war between werewolves and werewolf hunters, the leader of which is the father of Allison. Now Scott must try to curb his animalistic desires and urges while trying to maintain his relationship with Allison and his best friend Stiles, not to mention his family and society at large. Read More Teen Wolf Characters Teen Wolf Cast Teen Wolf Mythology Teen Wolf Episodes References